<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set Sail, Jason by Alexanderthehawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723800">Set Sail, Jason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk'>Alexanderthehawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King’s Inner Circle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), liken to Greek Mythology, references to Greek mythology, the OCs are other members of my system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eret is the heir of the Antarctic Empire, which has been taken over by a ruthless dictator named Schlatt. In order to free their family and people from the man, they set sail to several kingdoms in order to get the people and items they need.</p><p>But nothing comes cheap and Schlatt's hounds stalk their shadow, waiting for the opportunity to jump in and kill the heir once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King’s Inner Circle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set Sail, Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eret turned seven, they were found at the door of the castle. Philza took them in, introduced them to Technoblade and Wilbur, and a family was made.</p><p> </p><p>That family only grew larger over the years as Philza and his children found people who needed help and took them in. Some didn't stay long, like George. Others latched on and refused to leave, like Theseus and Tubbo. Philza never minded, there was enough love and room at the castle to go around.</p><p> </p><p>When Techno passed his crown to Eret, the latter promised to make him and their family proud. And so, Eret started to learn. When Tommy brought home another stray, an Enderman hybrid named Ranboo, Eret taught him how to read. Ranboo became Eret's confidant and scribe, often writing faster then Eret was speaking. Life was good, for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Then Tommy suggested the ball. And things went to shit.</p><p> </p><p>There were intruders in the palace, Phil's wing was pierced with an arrow, the real Schlatt was no-where to be seen. Eret threw hot rolls at the intruders, hoping to create an advantage for their brothers. Philza yelled for them to run, so Eret grabbed Ranboo's arm and ran. Eret grabbed a shield as they ran past the throne room, using it to deflect arrows coming from the battlements.</p><p> </p><p>They kept running through the snow, the scenes repeating over and over <em>and over</em> until they toppled over into the white powder. Ranboo stood over them. "Eret, we need a plan."</p><p> </p><p>"Plan, yes. Do you know if anyone else made it out?" At Ranboo's shake of his head, Eret swore.</p><p> </p><p>"We need a place to regroup. Any ideas?" Eret asked, standing up and brushing the snow off their legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Only thing I can think of is L'Manberg, the ruins we found when we were younger." Ranboo answered. "We should go there first, we might have left some supplies?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's worth checking out." Eret agreed. "Do you remember where it is?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but Tommy gave me a Lodestone Compass that year when we got stuck in that blizzard a couple years back." Ranboo pulled out a shimmering compass. The needle pointed East.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, let's go." Eret pulled their cloak around them and together they started the direction the compass pointed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>